


Autumn drums

by caramiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Sabriel - Freeform, Subtext, Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiiaa/pseuds/caramiiaa
Summary: Castiel Novak is a great and famous writer, but keeps the identity secret behind the female pseudonym, Cassie Novak. But things start to change when Castiel begins receiving threats and statements through anonymous letters in the publisher's mailbox. When his brother Gabriel receives one of the letters addressed directly to their house, the same one decides to look for professional help and with Charlie the personal adviser of Castiel, the two end up hiring the brothers Winchester.Dean did not realize that his world was going to take a huge turn when he was hired to protect a famous writer. Things start to change when Dean realizes he's developing deep feelings for Castiel. Meanwhile Dean has to fight the threatening anonymous who feels an unhealthy love and increasingly approaches Castiel.





	1. The Threat

**Author's Note:**

> I already have some chapters ready of this story, so I decided to publish soon.

Castiel had awakened that morning with the feeling that something good would happen. As if his sixth sense told him that soon enough or perhaps that very day he would meet someone who would have been in his life for a long time.

After morning hygiene, Castiel took his notebook into the kitchen and sat on the countertop while waiting for Martha to finish frying some bacon and eggs for him. It was early, sooner than he used to wake up, but whenever he was standing, there was Martha to cook something. His brother Gabriel had hired his wife for a little over a year and a half, since she became a key player in their lives.

Castiel was a famous writer. Of those writers that when the book is going to be released there is a whole mobilization of the readers to guarantee a copy and the books usually exhaust in few hours. But the fact is that Castiel could go out at any moment and nobody would recognize him and would not even ask for an autograph for him, or "bother" him with photos. All of this made the job "easier," but the media was already putting pressure on the publisher's print advisor and publisher for some time to learn their true identity.

The dark-haired man used the nickname Cassie Novak and thanks to that no one could have guessed he was a man, but some rumors had surfaced about it a few months ago. Castiel could write in peace and could concentrate better, but it had been some time since he was thinking of giving in and giving a press conference highlighting his true identity. Which for some reason frightened Charlie his personal adviser and Gabriel, his brother and lawyer.

Charlie was a lively, talkative redhead who loved her job and almost always accompanied Castiel. When she was not with him, she was solving something about the problems involving her works, such as the wrong print run, more copies, and so on. It was not uncommon for Charlie to work with Gabriel, but lately the two of them walked closer together than expected.

Castiel had not imagined that behind all the union of Gabriel and Charlie something very bad was happening. The two had hidden for some time some menacing letters from Castiel. In the beginning they came as passionate and somewhat disturbing statements, but eventually became death threats and the like.

Since the letters were all addressed to a post office mailbox, no one could know Castiel's true address. The threats arrived in the mailbox along with the other fan letters and were later passed on to Gabriel. Of course, every writer has a few stalkers – which is not to say normal – but a particular stalker was getting more violent than usual and he kept a standard at the time of sending the letters, which made it Easy to detect which envelope he had sent.

Even on a whim of fate Gabriel opened the first pink envelope on a certain day, the first sick letter sent by the pursuer and read the contents, after a few seconds was disgusted with what he found written. Since then he has been responsible for taking the brother's correspondence indefinitely from the publisher. He was not going to let Castiel read it, they needed to filter out more of what Castiel was getting.

Gabriel was not common, he was crazy for sweets and sometimes completely insane, but he cared a lot about Castiel who by the way was younger than him four years. Gabriel has been pining for Castiel since he was born and has always vowed to protect him no matter what. So when Castiel began to receive threats from an unknown person named "A" he immediately contacted the police who unfortunately did not have enough evidence to take the case forward and find out who was behind it. But even hiding things from his brother, Gabriel managed to convince him to have a panic room at home.

But Gabriel did not realize that something that morning would change his life. Gabriel woke up very early, which was not part of his routine and after all his morning hygiene he came down the stairs lazily.

At that time of day the mail had not yet passed, but still Martha should have woken up early and brought something from the mailbox. For in the place where Martha placed the mail there was a pink envelope. At first Gabriel ignored the envelope and headed for the kitchen, gave his brother a kiss and greeted Martha.

— Good morning, Mr. Gabriel. It has a pink and perfumed letter in the place of the correspondences. It was in the mailbox earlier today, it's for you. – Said the woman giving a smile. Did she think it was something romantic addressed to Gabriel?

Gabriel's chest exploded and something in his mind popped. He did not believe that that could be possible, is it that the persecutor had discovered Castiel's identity? Then, without answering and smiling nervously, he left the kitchen and headed for the entrance where the shoes, hangers, and mail were. The envelope was the same shade of pink as the other envelopes that Castiel always received. He picked up the envelope, the letter opener next to it, and ran upstairs making a loud noise that made Castiel intrigued, but the brunet still did not get up to see what was happening to Gabriel.

Gabriel's heart was pounding, and as he opened the envelope, he noticed the same black paper and, after taking it out, confirmed that it was the same person. Apparently he had discovered who Castiel really was. That would make things very complicated, since none of his brothers knew what was happening and the police seemed to be unable to figure out who was doing it. Not to mention that the creature had already discovered where they both lived, and despite having a good security nothing was guaranteed nowadays.

— Son of a bitch. – Gabriel said as he read the contents of the letter.

_Hi, Cassie. Finally found you!_

_And Gabriel, I hope you're taking good care of Cassie for me. I can not wait to meet you in person._

_A._

Gabriel picked up the cell phone in his pocket and texted Charlie. The two of them had to look for security guards or something, they had to tell Castiel everything and call the police again. Things looked like they were going to get worse, but he did not know how much it would affect Dr. Castiel's life and that makes him extremely worried.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Dean was waking up from a hangover and did not want to get out of bed, but he needed to get up and stand. After all, at any moment a job could arise. Not to mention that Bobby and Sam counted on him.


	2. Private Security - Part 01

Gabriel got in a hurry, and after picking up all his possessions he went to take a quick breakfast to try to keep up appearances, because his brother would surely be suspicious of his behavior. Although Castiel was accustomed to Gabe's way, he knew he was a little different that morning and so Gabe decided not to risk it. At least he could keep up appearances for a while until he got private security to take care of his brother.

When he was in the kitchen, Gabriel tried to disguise in vain, answering Castiel's questions in an unconvincing way, while Martha glanced at him. Gabriel was almost certain that the woman suspected something was wrong with that envelope, but if she had such suspicion she kept it for herself.

Despite working for the Novaks, Martha used to say what she thought and treated the two men as if they were her children. It was a woman who had lived alone for a long time and was grateful to work for such good people.

— Gabe, I'm talking to you. Is there anything I need to know? You seem to be farther away than normal and I'm getting seriously worried. – Said Castiel.

— No, Cassie, it's okay. You know how your brother is, do not you? You'll see that there's a lack of sugar in my blood, I need something sweet and – while Gabriel was talking about it, Martha gave him a look that meant "no sweets before breakfast" – Well, anyway you need something? I'm leaving to sort things out with Charlie.

— You know I feel when you're trying to curl me, right? You can tell me what Gabe is, I will not be upset. I promise.

— Damn, Cassie. Why do you think I got something ready? I ... er ... I have a surprise for you. No need to worry, okay? It's no big deal. – Gabriel hoped that would work and that Castiel believed him. At least for a while.

Castiel knew that Gabe loved to prepare surprises, and if that were the case, surely Brother would take him to travel somewhere they did not know, to participate in a party of insane proportions or something ... no, may God listen to him, but take that Gabe did not arrange another blind date for him. Apparently Gabriel only approved who he thought would be worthy of Castiel, that is, someone who could withstood Gabriel's safety mania and withstand his unconventional genius. In short ... to go out with Castiel one had to be almost a saint, but usually the men Gabriel wanted Castiel to leave were idiotic and uninteresting.

— That means I'm not going to meet anyone ... right? – Castiel asked innocently and almost hopefully.

— Good God, Cassie. Do you think I would do that to you? I stopped picking you up! I sure have the rotten finger for men, but it does not hurt to have fun with them, does it? – Even Marthar ended up grinning at this.

— Oh really? If I remember correctly, you always tell me that I have to get a boyfriend or something, that I have to take more chances, but if it's something other than that I'll take it. I doubt anyone will support you as a brother-in-law!

— I? But, I'm an angel. In other words, I am an archangel ... that sounds much better! I am an archangel of such kindness and patience. I even try to get you boyfriends, my poor little brother. But none of them seem to be up to you and everyone wants to do nasty things to you, my poor Cassie.

Castiel felt his cheeks flush.

— Oh, my God Gabriel, stop it. And you just get me guys who are scared enough of you. I do not even know what you do for them to agree to go out with me. Nor would I go out with me like this!

— You talking like that hurt me! I told you, I am an archangel of such purity and do you really think I would threaten anyone not to touch you? It even seems like I'm some maniac who threatens men if they try to kiss you or something.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and Gabriel smiled. Of course he threatened. Why else would anyone go out with Castiel and try not to take his hand? The brunette was not that bad so the man who was going out with him would not care at all.

Gabriel stuck his tongue out and grimaced at his brother.

— Right, Gabe. I need to write a little and review a few things Charlie sent me by email. If she comes get you send a kiss and if she wants to see me tell me I'm in my office. – As he said goodbye to Brother Castiel, he placed a kiss on his forehead.

Castiel was an exemplary brother and did everything to make Gabe or any of his brothers not only treated well, but also made a point of showing that he loved them. Whether with small or large gestures, Castiel was a kind person who trusted the family he possessed. This made his brothers do everything to keep him safe, keeping him from all the trouble that could happen to him.

Castiel went upstairs and headed toward his room. Inside it had been the secret door that led straight into a panic room, there were two more doors. One was that of the bathroom and the other of his office, which Gabriel made sure to arrange for his brother's needs, thus reducing one of the rooms on that floor. The second floor had three bedrooms and the third only two. Even Martha slept on the third floor.

Their house was huge and had been a gift from Balthazar when the brunet published his first book and was a sales success. So his brother had done it to celebrate the great feat of Castiel.

Although the Novak family had several poses, Castiel had not published his books because he had money but because he possessed incredible talent and his brothers were very proud of it.

While Castiel wandered in his office, he decided to put a song to play and be able to write more calmly.

***

There was Charlie and Gabe sitting in front of a man who seemed to be grumpy, but who knew what he was talking about, as he spoke with a conviction that would even make an angel fall from the sky.

— So now that I've explained to you exactly what you wanted to know, is there anything you want to tell me? – Bobby asked.

— Give me twenty good men and ... – Before she could continue with the phrase, Charlie interrupted Gabriel, who folded his arms in obvious frustration. So he decided to take a lollipop out of his pocket and put it in his mouth as he watched the redhead apologize for his inappropriate behavior.

— Excuse me. It may not seem like it, but he's responsible, but ever since he saw Game Of Thrones he was blown away. So our case is a bit complicated! His sister – my client – is in serious trouble because of a violent fan.  – As he said this, Charlie showed the letters to Bobby. – We've already taken the cops, but they can not find fingerprints or anything that can help us. At first the person would send letters to the publisher's mailbox and the same would go over to the writer in question, but apparently she discovered my client's address. She received a letter earlier today at her home address.

— I understand. Was there something special about today's letter? – Bobby noticed that Charlie was afraid to respond and this indicated that there was something else in that story. – You can tell me now, or you can count on closing the contract so we can see the best way to work. You decide.

— If I tell you now exactly what is going on will a secret, you hear me? If I do this and you disclose it on the print, I promise that I will do away with your company's reputation.  – Gabriel said earnestly by meddling in the redhead's conversation with the man.

— Do not make threats that you can not fulfill son! I'm just trying to help, but if you think you do not like the way I work, you can put your things together and walk away with that tail between your legs. Do not insult me in my company! Understood?

— For God's sake, Gabe, do not threaten the person who's trying to help us. You've turned down all 10 private security companies that we've been up to now and you still want to be threatened people. Of course he will not say anything Gabe, it's his job. You yourself said there was something different here and now you want to make a scandal? Sorry, he gets sensitive when it comes to his brother. – Charlie said – I promise we will cooperate as best we can.

— You told me it was all about his sister, but now, brother. How about I explain this better while the nervous man reviews the contracts if they still want to work with us?

While Gabriel glanced at the contracts, Charlie finished counting and showed Bobby the last letter Gabriel had received that morning that was addressed to him.

— I understand. So his brother is a famous writer who writes with a female pseudonym? Right. Well, my men can take care of her safety ... it means him and we promise full description on the subject. No one in print will know about it. You have my word and if it is not enough anyway we will sign the contracts.

— Thank you so much Bobby. I really thank you and, by God, Gabriel wants to stop making that ugly face. Have you finished looking at the contracts? – As she asked, Gabe confirmed with a nod.

— I have only one thing to ask of you two. The security guards who are on the way may seem a little young, but are well experienced and no matter what they ask, your brother will have to comply because they will know what is best to leave you safely! – Bobby said now addressed to Gabriel – Not to mention that from what I understand your brother has no idea that he is receiving these threats? I am sure? Will not it freak out with the situation?

— No, but I take care of my brother. If your boys are as good as you say I'll sleep much more quiet knowing there are professional security guards inside our house. But, I also want to ask one thing: no matter what, I do not want any of them flirting with my Cassie.

— Son need not worry that no one is going to hit his brother. Not my boys. This I can guarantee for you.

As they settled the values and the final details of the work, Bobby guaranteed that they would not only protect Castiel but also try to find out who was behind all that.

***

Dean was wearing sunglasses and a terrible headache. He had been drinking more than usual lately, and that was due to the fact that his last service almost cost someone's life. Although the blonde was aware that it was not his fault, he knew that feeling of failure would be with him for the rest of his life. After all, Kevin was his responsibility.

In his last job he had been hired to care for Kevin Tran. A college student who was being threatened with death by a stranger and that was leaving Princeton University completely insane. For the person in question did not want Kevin to do well, but to give up his university career and if necessary he would start killing other university students. Kevin's personal security apparently made the maniac more violent to the point of starting to threaten innocent people.

Policing at the scene was constant because of the threats and they had even managed to find a suspect because of an anonymous tip, but the boy said he did not know what was happening, that they had set him up and that he was completely innocent .

For some reason Dean thought he was telling the truth, but the evidence pointed to that boy and the police had come into the situation when the shooter started using innocent students as targets. That day had been insane and by the end of the afternoon they had arrested someone who had no idea how to move a gun, let alone shoot at unknown people. Even the ballistics examination had proved that there was no trace of gunpowder in the defendant's hands.

As he drank a cup of coffee in the hospital and thought about it, he'd decided to come back to Kevin's room earlier to see if he needed anything – the day had been too full –not to mention that Dean wanted to leave Kevin a little alone with The girlfriend for a change. It was when he heard a muffled cry of distress and ran a meter and a half to the door of the room before kicking it violently. There was Kevin's girlfriend trying to choke him and Dean wanted to kill that miserable bitch.

She had been the threat all along with another college boy who would help her incriminate the boy who had been arrested earlier that afternoon. How could Dean not have realized that? Luckily he had relied on his instincts and knew something was wrong, even if the police wanted to close the case. While Dean punched the freak out, Sam was on the other side of town at the police station trying to help the investigation that he wanted to close the case anyway.

What if he had not come back before? Kevin would have died suffocated and no one would have imagined that she would be the damned one who, by the way, was wearing gloves and would surely find a way to get rid of the accusation.

That damn moment still haunted Dean.

As he thought of that day, Dean swallowed the strong coffee his brother had prepared for him and wondered if he would have any work to do that day. It had been two-and-a-half weeks since Kevin's case and it would be good to work to ease the confused thoughts that popped up from time to time. Not to mention that Bobby would be very grateful, after all he and Ellen were wanting to renovate the kitchen and a money would come in handy.

Bobby owned a small security company and with the help of John, Dean's father, the company had worked well for many years. But, Bobby did not accept anyone as security, so they worked with a small staff, but they were great professionals. Basically all the cases they worked on were large or even crazy, but the work was well done and customers always pointed them out to their friends.

Everyone was working, even Garth, but Dean and Sam were resting for a few weeks and that was making the blond almost crazy.

— Dean, I do not want to get you out of your reverie, but Bobby just called and asked us to hurry. Apparently we have an important client!

— Good. I can not stand being locked here anymore.

Sammy did not know if Dean was ready to work again, because Kevin's affair had messed him up, but still work was better than being locked in the back room of Bobby's house. The brothers had lived in that room ever since Sam was a teenager and Bobby had promised that he would take care of them should something happen to their parents. And that's what he did.

Sam knew that his brother blamed himself for Kevin's near death, and although his mother and Kevin himself did not blame him, Dean had this craze to take the world on his back and he chastised himself when something bad happened when he was working. Unfortunately that was one of the rules of the hunt. But Dean still suffered. As his father said:

_You can not save everyone._

As Dean and Sam left the house for work, something made Sammy more nervous. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush to work again, whatever it was he wanted to find out soon what they had to do. When Dean parked the car near the small business and his brother got out of the car, the blond felt a cold wind that morning.

It should not be so cold windy, but there was that wind. As if bringing good luck the two left the Impala and gave a little run to the door where they entered when they came across a smiling redhead and a small man who sucked a lollipop.

— My God Sammy, that man has a crazy look on his face. – As Dean said this to his brother, Gabriel approached them.

— Oh, my God, Dean. Er .. Good morning, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. – Sammy said, introducing himself to Gabriel who was looking at him in a lustful way.

— She's Charlie and I'm Novak, Gabriel Novak. At your disposal, big one. – Gabe said with a wink as he took Sammy's outstretched hand and placed a quick kiss. And looking straight at Bobby – Apparently I'm going to love working with your security.

Maybe it was not so bad having a security guard nearby. Even more so if he were as handsome as Sam, Gabriel thought. As Gabe thought this, Dean shot him a glare, Charlie and Sammy smirked at the scene that had just happened and Bobby did not know how to react.


	3. Private Security - Part 02

— Can you start working today? – Asked Gabe – I do not want to give way to a maniac stranger, and I think you'd better get started as soon as the son of a bitch sent the letter today. I worry that my poor Cassie is unprotected as we talk. – Gabe was really worried about the whole situation.

Dean agreed to start right away, completely ignoring the way Gabe reacted to Sammy's presence. They needed the money from that job and that's fine, someone was in danger and needed their help. And if there was anything Dean did not do, it was to turn his back on someone who needed him.

So having agreed and arranged all the necessary details, Gabe was on the phone with the security of the condominium explaining the situation. Thank goodness they would treat that situation as accurately as possible. Seeing also that several famous people and possessions lived in that place and yet with all that security, it had been compromised!

Gabe had already requested to the security guards of the condominium as soon as he left the house to verify the filming of today due to the situation and in the connection that was at that moment they informed that they had not found anything. With all the elegance and brutality in his being – when it was his younger brother – Gabriel was making a scandal on the phone and using every possible legal terms requesting the tapes, talking to people of great importance and doing everything Bobby Had asked about the filming of the last six months. Something had to be found, any detail was of paramount importance in that case.

In the meantime, Charlie was talking to Jo, since the reception was empty and the young woman had a needy look and the redhead would not leave a maiden alone, not if she could help it.

Meanwhile Dean and Sammy returned home in search of their suitcases with necessary clothing and supplies, such as equipment, weapons and ammunition.

***

Dean was excited, but a bit nervous about the new job. Maybe it was because Gabriel seemed to be too interested in his brother than Dean would have liked, or it was because everything in that job excited Sammy, after all it's not every day that you're hired to protect someone you're a fan of! Not to mention of course he would "hunt" someone who was doing something very bad ... that left him electric. He loved saving people and putting everything in the balance, it was family business, and he was very proud of it.

As Bobby and his father said: Hunting things, saving people ... the family business. And Dean loved the adrenaline it provided. He liked to know that he was making a better world for other people to live. Even though he was not the best of humans, who did not deserve honors or glory, he liked to know he was making a difference. Being big or small.

When he and Sammy finally returned to the company, Gabriel waited impatiently inside the car talking on the phone while Charlie was still chatting animatedly with Jo who was at the small reception. Bobby was inside the room where he worked talking on the phone with Rufus about the security cameras that seemed to have caught nothing of the maniac who was chasing after Cassie and that they needed to check the security videos minutely. After seeing the brothers, Bobby gave a small nod to them who were trying to say goodbye to him.

Usually such a job made them follow the person closely. Type: sleep in the same house, accompany in various public places and even in closed and intimate places. There were one or two cases that Dean or Sammy slept in the same room as the person, because a madman had made so many threats and will appear in the client's room without going through the door with the same still locked and disappeared without leaving any trace. Their work was complicated and intimate, but it did not let them relax to the point where they lowered their guard.

As Charlie left the card with her data for Jo to contact at any moment, the brothers waited patiently inside the Impala. They would follow the redheaded car and to Dean's surprise, – who did not imagine it – they would live indefinitely in a luxury condominium, actually one of the most luxurious condos in the city.

— Damn rich boys. – Dean grunted.

— What's wrong, Dean? – Sammy asked, knowing what the answer was.

— What's wrong? I figured he was a recluse or something. I do not know, those suffering souls that writers have and this whole nonsense you tell me, but no. He lives in a luxury condominium with security all the time and still needs us to protect him. I'm almost regretting accepting the job.

— To begin with if you paid more attention, you would know that a threat went straight to Dean's house. If he's so protected, how could anyone get through the security of the place and left a letter? Think well! There are people with official identification, like mail and the like, with permission from the residents and everything. And nobody seems to have anything. No camera in the streets seems to have picked up stranger other than the locals. Gabriel said no one from the security office has found anything strange today and he's been in the car trying to see it on the phone since we left early to pick things up at home, but nothing abnormal has come up. This story is very badly told and you are worried because he is not a reclusive soul who abstained from living in a luxurious place? Really? You and your priorities are dear, you and your priorities. You needed to leave the house for a new job and now you're trying to go back?

— Usually people like that are full of Sammy. I do not have good experiences, nor have you and I have not met any rich people who did not like to tread on others. Not to mention that I do not want you to feel bad for realizing that you are a fan of a guy who is a complete idiot. I'm just saying and apparently you're very excited, are not you ??

— Or you do not want me to find out that rich people can be nice too! I really understand your point of view, but not everyone is like that daughter of the senator to whom we work Dean. – Sammy said with a sigh. – If I remember correctly, you slept with her.

— What can I do? I'm adorable.  – Dean was saying as he made a turn with the Impala.

Meanwhile after going through security to get into the condo and give the sign, the names and some data of the Winchester's Charlie brothers parked in front of the luxurious three-story house and when he got out of his car he indicated to the blonde that he should park his car in the Garage of the house that by sign could fit two cars, but was already filled with one. After parking, picking up his suitcases and going to meet Gabriel who was all excited and bouncing on the door of the house, Dean realized that not only did his brother seem excited about the situation, he was getting very red every time Gabriel let out a malicious joke near him. Later I would talk to Sammy about it.

When they entered the house Dean realized that the entrance was very beautiful. The house had a place right at the beginning for shoes, coats, keys, and all sorts of things. It was a large, organized and very beautiful place. Maybe it was not so bad to work there, because the place really looked cozy. Unlike those houses of rich people you can not feel comfortable in the place.

— Okay, I need to ... tell my brother that you're here. It will take a few minutes.

— Did not you say anything about it earlier with him? Absolutely nothing? – Dean asked.

— I did not really dare tell you that I was hiring you. To be honest, Dean, my dear, he does not even know he's being threatened. But, relax that it will be all right. Come with me big, – he said, looking at Sammy. – Let's go upstairs and we'll leave these two here. I take it and show you the rest of the house, my collection of lollipops that I intend to suck on, my room and other interesting little things. – Gabriel said with a wink as Dean snorted irritably. That made him very uncomfortable, and Sammy seemed too delighted to meet his favorite writer to bother with that situation.

If Dean was drinking or eating something he would have either choked or spit it out. Gabriel was a real pervert and was luring his brother in the biggest stick face. Despite knowing that Sammy did not like men, he did not understand why his brother did not immediately impose Gabriel's living rules. Surely he was crossing the line between employee and employer.

While his brother was out of his sight, Dean had been left alone with his bags and a redhead who could not stop moving his cell phone. She was probably talking to a friend or working.

— So ... you work for Gabriel?

— No. I work for his brother.

— The writer.

— Yes.

— Hum.

— Our Dean, how articulate you are. Be careful not to talk too much.

— It was bad, but I'm not very comfortable ... I mean ... – Before he even finished the sentence, Dean wanted to change the course of the conversation. It was unprofessional to speak the way Gabriel had caught him, especially with other people who worked with him.

— You do not have to phrase it. I know it's difficult and even uncomfortable working with Gabe. He looks like a candy-crazed maniac who's going to lure innocent guys into a van or something. If I were you, I'd keep an eye on your brother, he could fall into Gabe's clutches.

— What? No, Sammy does not like that sort of thing ... I know my brother well.

— Neither do I, but he has a chat that tips down to plane! – Charlie said smiling.

— But you're telling me that he ...

— Long storyline involving some shots of tequila and a polka dot pool. Well, any day I'll tell you. How about leaving everything right here and taking a look around with me? – Charlie asked.

Dean nodded and followed immediately. Charlie seemed to be a great person. It was fun, contagious, and in an enviable mood. He soon knew institively that he would get along with her as soon as he heard her utter the first words earlier today.

Charlie will show Dean several rooms except for the yard where there was a huge pool and kitchen. A wonderful smell of Japanese food exuded from the kitchen, by the way, and the blond could feel his stomach complaining for some food. As the two approached the kitchen entrance Dean could hear a curse being uttered and a small grunt of pain. Even before his mind recorded what was happening his body acted on impulse and he entered the kitchen quickly.

There was a man with one bleeding finger. He had his hair tousled and a look almost lost looking at the finger dripping large drops of blood. Meanwhile Dean approached him, took his hand and led him to the sink to clean and staunch the blood. It had all been very instinctive and Dean had not even said anything to the man.

— Charlie, do you guys have a first aid kit here? – As Dean asked, the redhead nodded and went to get the kit in the closet next to him.

Castiel looked at Dean with curious eyes and while the blonde was working on cleaning the wound the brunette wondered who he was. Dean stuck the blood, made a simple yet effective bandage, and finally spoke to the brunette.

— Did you see? – He said drawing the brunette's attention to his finger that was now with the bandage – It was not a deep cut. – As he uttered these words Dean looked directly into Castiel's eyes and for the first time in his life he was stuck in someone's eyes.

His eyes were indigo. As if they were luminous and blue crystals. Dean swore that at that moment he could have heard the sound of waves, that was it. Those eyes reminded him of the sea and gave the blond a warm feeling, as if he were at home.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked at Dean with meticulous care. After a few minutes he will gently pull his hand out of Dean's hands that still held his hand affectionately.

— Thank you. – Castiel said hoarsely and firmly, causing Dean to blush instantly and mutter a usual compliment in that sort of situation.

— ‘Kay. So ... I'm Dean.

— Hello, Dean. I'm Castiel. Are you friends with Gabe? – As he asked the questions, Cas returned to his cooking duties. It was as if he had not cut one of his fingers with his knife within minutes.

Castiel was different from what Dean had imagined. He was muscular, but not so much as to look like a bodybuilder. The muscles were arranged correctly, his messy hair gave a different touch to him, for he was unconcerned and relaxed as he cooked. He did not look like a nerd who liked to write about novels or whatever he wrote.

— Dean, by your silence I must assume that you are my brother's friend. So it's because of you that he was all nervous this morning? Are you the "surprise" he said he would do? Because if this is it, know that I am very calm and if you are dating I do not care at all about it! I'm not as jealous as him.

— What? Not for the love of God. If he was nervous today it sure was not because of me! – Dean felt his ears burn and Castiel was making several apologies while Charlie laughed at the whole scene. How could he think Dean was in love with that pervert of his brother? Even more to date with that maniac. Castiel could only be joking.

It was at this moment that Sammy and Gabe entered the kitchen and Castiel wanted to open a hole in the floor of the place to enter and die of shame. Not only had he been intrusive and made unnecessary assertions, he felt like an idiot for presuming right away that Dean was gay or something. He wanted to die.

— Apparently you're having a lot of fun without me. So what's going on here, Dean? You're not perverting my little brother, are you? – Gabe asked, but it was Charlie who answered his question.

— Cassie asked if Dean was her boyfriend. It was hilarious! You guys should have seen that.

— Ha ha, it looks like Dean is my type. – He said with a wink to Sammy who smiled openly at the embarrassing situation where his brother was. – So, my dear Cassie, where is Martha?

While Castiel explained that he had given her three days off to visit the sick grandchildren –  she had heard the news that morning while Gabe was away – he had decided to make Japanese food by following the instructions of a video on the internet and taking advantage of that He had the ingredients and he loved that kind of food. Apparently things were going well if he were not going to have the cut he'd just made on himself while he was distracted.

— Got it. Well, I need to talk to you later er ... well, nothing to worry about okay? You do not have to be nervous about anything I'm going to tell you. It's just a precaution, okay? – The more Gabriel tried to explain the situation, the more he wrapped himself up in words.

— So the surprise has to do with strangers inside our house? Gabe whatever it is is better to take a deep breath and explain it calmly. If you want to let me know, you're going the other way, and I'm getting very nervous. – Castiel had finally finished cooking and was cleaning himself. She had already started cooking for some time and they had arrived when the food was almost ready.

— I ... come on, you got hurt? Let me see that. – Gabe said, approaching to see that the brother was with the injured finger.

— Dean took care of this for me. But, do not change the subject. Why are you so nervous?

— How about we eat lunch first, and I'll tell you later quietly in your office? I promise there's nothing to worry about.

— For God's sake, you two. You were being threatened by a crazy fan who discovered where you live and your brother hired me and my brother to take care of your safety, simple as that! – Dean said harshly cutting off any intention of Gabriel to roll up his brother any longer.

— You were very subtle Dean, thank you very much. If he has a heart attack, it's all his fault. – Gabriel said.

— Just because he is your brother you have no right to lie to him and hide what is happening. This person can be dangerous and I'm doing my job. What if the maniac is watching us now? – Dean asked.

As much as Sammy hated to admit it, he knew Castiel needed to stay inside the facts, the real facts and the dangers he was running. This type of person was completely unpredictable and the situation could end badly if they did not do the job right, but as always Dean was not subtle when it came to giving serious news.

And there was Gabe with his mouth open and completely shocked at the blonde's response. Charlie and Sammy were tense, and Castiel's face was not revealing. Whatever was going on in his head could not see in his face.

— So you want to protect me, is that Gabe? I thought I was going to win some trip or whatever, not that I would win security. – Castiel said in a kind way giving a smile to his brother. Which completely broke the tense mood that was settling into the kitchen.

Despite Dean's approach, Castiel was not upset about Gabriel for the event. He was very worried and thinking about how his brother had hidden this secret for so long. He must have been very worried about hiring private security guards to walk with him, and as much as he said he was going to be quiet, the situation was certainly very complicated.

— Well, you can explain me better during the lunch I prepared. But for now I'm counting on you and Dean and your brother to keep me safe. – Castiel said this, reaching for Dean and squeezing it firmly.

There the two had made a "silent contract." No matter the circumstances, he would do anything to keep Castiel safe.

Not to mention that not knowing Castiel for so long, Dean knew that Castiel was a good brother. It was a brother who would not be upset to be deceived, for having someone who tried to protect him at all costs of things, he was like that with Sammy and knew that brother understood, even though he did not agree with Dean's actions.

At that moment a small spark of trust in Castiel began to grow inside Dean, even though at that moment he still did not know it.

But one thing he knew. Those beautiful blue eyes still shattered like waves crashing on the sand every time Castiel gazed at him, and it would certainly be like that for a long time.


	4. Panic attack

After lunch and the conversation about the current situation, Dean was paying attention to Castiel trying to figure out something different. Dean knew that Castiel was trying to mask his fear and ignored the fact that his brother had omitted the situation. Almost all the customers did this, trying to tell themselves that it was all "normal", they were famous and it was obvious that this happened all the time. But none of this was normal.

— My God. It seems like I'm going to explode so full. – Said the blonde giving a smile – Thanks for the food Cassie er ... Castiel. Damn it, how do I have to refer to you anyway?

— As you think Dean is better. I do not care much! So are you going to install cameras today? – Asked the brunette.

— Yes. It's best to search the whole house to see if anything has compromised your safety, because of what Gabriel has commented there is a different stream of cleaners around here. We want each room to have at least one camera and several around the house. Although it is a safe condominium and there are walls around each house, it is best to focus on the blind spots and everything else. Not to mention that the cameras on the outside did not capture anything according to the local security, then it is possible that something in them is compromised. Not to mention that only the night alarm is not enough, we need to leave it like the White House.

— All right, I get it. Thanks for doing this, thank you both for actually doing this. It should not be easy to protect unknown people.

Dean was slightly flushed with thanks. He was not sure how to react in this kind of situation. But, he decided to continue the conversation ignoring the heat that spread across his face, his brother seemed very comfortable with the whole situation.

— So I need you and your brother to stay in the room until we check every room in the house to look for anything that is hidden. After Gabriel can show Sam your alarm, we can give him a boost if necessary, change the password and anything else.

— All right, Dean. Can I touch the computer while I wait in the room or will you check it too? – Castiel had noticed the surprise on Dean's face, he was not a layman, and he knew how that sort of thing worked. – Well, I'm a writer, I see and read a lot. I know how this kind of thing works, not to mention I've seen TV! – He said smiling and leaving the blonde ungrateful for being surprised.

— Very well, children, be quiet while my brother and I are going to hunt a madman.

Gabriel and Castiel were smiling as Dean tried to apologize. The blonde did not have a big deal with people most of the time, so sometimes he ended up talking things that did not fit right now, but apparently the Novak brothers did not care about that kind of social deal that Dean lacked.

The electronics in the house would be checked last and meanwhile neither the television could be connected. Sammy and Dean knew very well how this type of maniac could be and there were some who hacked handsets that had interlocked cameras - yes, there were crazies that came into people's video games to watch over their "objects of desire."

Castiel kept reading a book while Gabriel followed the search for the hidden cameras.

In every corner that Dean had looked for he had not even found anything, which was fine, but things were not always that easy. Sammy had found a hidden camera facing the pool. However taking out this camera, nothing had been found inside the house. There was a possibility that the pursuer would not have had access to the house.

— Can you track? –  Gabe asked Sammy.

— I found a serial number, which means that whoever did this did not know what they were doing right because that camera is marked. I'm going to mess up my notebook, okay? In the meantime you can go install the cameras here downstairs, if I find anything I'll notice. – After talking to Gabriel and Dean, Sam ran to the stairs.

Gabriel picked up all the possible phones and gadgets so Dean could check. Nothing was found on the electronics which was a relief, but a real mystery. Why had the stalker just put the camera facing the pool? Did it happen there that aroused a greater interest than any room in the house where Castiel would be more at ease?

Sammy had been able to find out which company belonged to that camera with the serial number and warned Bobby so the man could get in touch with the place and ask for the breach of confidentiality of the purchase. They needed to find out who had bought that camera and whether there was more equipment involved.

Dean and Sam installed the necessary cameras all over the house and out of it. That was necessary, but that does not mean that Castiel was comfortable with the whole situation though he understood, but he would be watched every moment of his day in every room of the house except for the bathroom.

Dean did not want to admit it, but Castiel was different from the rich people he knew. Castiel seemed to enjoy cooking, he dressed simply and comfortably, not counting the fact that he did not treat them like garbage just because they were doing a job for him. At least that was what Dean had noticed in such a short time. One of the things that most drew Dean's attention was that Castiel was taking it all very calmly, even if it was disguised and was the first time a customer accepted everything without complaining.

Maybe Dean liked challenges and dealing with calm people made him uneasy and suspicious. Castiel was really an intriguing man and that was making Dean a little nervous.

***

The brunette spent most of the afternoon sitting on the couch fiddling with the notebook after Dean released it and jotted down several things in his new moleskine that he had won from his brother a few days ago. Dean set up the necessary monitors in their room to check out the cameras and Sammy was responsible for testing them, and everything seemed to agree. After that he checked the alarm installed in the house and apparently there was no way to go through it, but even so he decided to change the password with Gabriel's consent and after several hours of work everything seemed to be ready.

Dean checked the blind spots on the property and asked Castiel to go with him into the panic room to make sure he knew how to use the secret room.

— Dean does not have to worry, I know how to get in here. I can state with precision that if something happens I will know how to turn very well and the local telephone has a separate wiring, so if the maniac cuts the phones or the light I will be able to call the police. You really do not have to worry about that.

But Dean's job was just to worry about that sort of thing. He should make his client as safe as possible.

— Okay, but I need you to show me anyway. Are you going to have some rules okay? It's a lot 'to get used to in the beginning, but if something happens you'll be able to turn around without me or Sammy around.

— Okay. – As Castiel entered his room, he went to a part of the wall that indicated that there was something. If Dean had not had his eyes trained he would not know there was a quarter of the panic in that place. Not to mention that after the part of the wall opened, there was an armored door where it was necessary to enter a password for it to open.

Castiel squeezed something small that you could barely see, but it was a button on the wall. There was also one in his office behind his chair, that is, the panic room was located between the bathroom and Castiel's office, it was not that big, but enough for two people to stay inside it.

— So Cas, when do you think necessary to come to the panic room?

— Cas? – Asked the brunette looking closely at Dean causing the blonde to get lost in his eyes for a few seconds.

— I decided to create my own nickname for you! Cassie is very feminine and I get very confused, Castiel is very big and I prefer to shorten things. If this bothers you I can choose another or ...

— Not alright. I liked! And answering your question I come here when someone is at home and this puts my safety at risk or at any time I feel threatened. – Castiel said as relaxed as if it were normal.

— And no matter what you see on one of those screens. – Dean said, pointing to the small wall screens that indicated two cameras at each entrance of the panic room, that is, when Castiel was inside the room he would have a vision of his room and another view of your office.  – You should never open the door.

— All right Dean, I got it. – He said with a sigh.

— Seriously, Cas, someone might have a gun aimed at me, Sam or worse, at your brother's head, and you're not going to open that door anyway. Okay? I need you to understand that you are the priority here! I know it's a lot to assimilate and you're not comfortable with the situation, after all who would be? But I do not want you to think this is natural.

Castiel swallowed hard. He was trying to be strong in Dean's presence and acting like this was normal, he would be harassed every time they publicize his identity, would not he? He would have to learn to live with it.

And before he even understood what was happening he began to feel bad.

Dean was startled when Castiel fell to the ground, and soon the blond would not let Castiel fall. Dean held him tight and went down with him until they were both kneeling on the floor facing each other. Castiel will start to hyperventilate, feel like he's having a heart attack, or at least figured it should be one. His vision was starting to get bad and his body began to numb in his feet and hands.

My God, was he dying? That must be a heart attack, right?

Luckily Dean had seen it several times because of his profession. The vast majority of the people he protected went through a panic attack at least once at some point, sometimes even more. Usually people went through this kind of thing in common situations, that is, without any situation of apparent fear.

The blonde thought it was stress or anything that involved being chased by some crazy guy to trigger the attacks, but they always happened to people who were not in apparent danger. Whatever the reason, the important thing was to keep Castiel calm.

Dean gripped Castiel's face with both hands, making the brunet look directly at him. Castiel gasped loudly and began to despair over the situation, but Dean knew that being nervous would not help Castiel, so he was as calm as possible.

— Hey Cas, listen to me. Calm down, okay? You're not dying, okay? I need you to stay calm and try to breathe slowly. Will be all right.

The blonde's hands had already left Castiel's face. One of Dean's hands was on the man's waist in front of him and the other pulled him gently at the nape of his neck, as Dean pulled him closer to his body, pulling him even closer by the waist, gently sticking their bodies.

Castiel was startled by the approach of Dean, but the feeling was very good although he was short of breath.

— You're going to have to listen to me! You're going to breathe slowly and hold the air for a while and let go, okay? Let's do it together. – Dean said softly whispering.

Dean was giving the orders of how Castiel should act from there and he tried to follow them in the best way possible.

The panic attack varied from person to person and lasted only a few minutes in some cases, but it was important to let the person relax. One had to believe that it would pass quickly rather than despair.

Dean had seen so many that he was adept at helping, though he knew he did not need this closeness all the same, the blond did. His body was talking louder at that moment and getting closer to Castiel was the right thing to do.

There were the two of them kneeling on the floor of the panic room glued together. Dean knew it was a risky move, but he needed to make Castiel calm and focused on something. So what would be best about him concentrating on Dean?

— You're doing very well, Cas. Breathe ... breathe ... breathe ... breathe. –The two continued with it for some time until Castiel was finally returning to normal gradually.

When Dean realized that Castiel was already getting better, he loosened his hand from Castiel's waist, which caused the two of them to step away a little causing the brunette to open his eyes in a frightened way and look directly at Dean with the fear on his face.

— Hey, calm down ... buddy. I'm not leaving you yet. I'm just giving up space, okay? It will pass! I want you to keep breathing while I move away from you to breathe better, okay?

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes again to follow Dean's commands. Now they were not with their foreheads next to each other and the blonde was not holding him by the back of his neck, but Dean could still feel Castiel's breath. It was a mix of Japanese food and something sweet.

A few more minutes and Castiel were already noticeably better. The two finally sat on the floor slowly and Dean could tell that Castiel's lips were pale.

— It's better? – Dean asked worriedly.

Castiel nodded.

So Dean waited longer to finally tell him that it was quite common, asked if it had ever happened and Castiel would deny it. This was the first time.

— No need to worry Cas. It happens to the human being once or twice in life, if it happens more than twice it's something 'to be seen with the doctor. But you do not have to worry and I'd like you to apologize. I must have scared you a bit with the gun story pointed at somebody.

— It was to be hoped that something like that would happen to me, would not it? It's part of the profession. - Said the brunette, looking away.

— No, Cas, it's not okay. I know you just had a fright, but it's not normal to expect that. It happens, but it is not normal! You do not have to accept that sort of thing and get the fuck out of it because some maniac thinks he has the right to rule your life. You do not have to find that sort of thing normal, being a stalker for someone is not normal. It's anything but normal.

— And I should do exactly what? Staying like a scared kitten under the bed? Leave my brother worried about me all the time? Surely that would make him more paranoid than he already is!

— The question is what do you think of all this, not your brother! And yes, you have to be afraid, but you have to learn to deal with it Cas. Do not see? You are a famous writer and even though nobody knows who you are, there is one thing you need to understand about yourself. Everyone needs it.

— And this thing would be?

— You're strong, you just do not know it yet, and being strong is not holding it all on your own. It is not wanting to leave others without any concern, it is not pretending that everything is okay when it is not. To be strong is to catch up, to be afraid and still to fight. You may not find that all this is normal because you are a famous writer and everything. There are freaks everywhere and they can not control their life because they think they have that right. – Dean sighed and took the breath to continue – Today I saw you hold everything quiet, pretend that everything was okay and continue as if it were something normal. But, okay if you cry and scream, but do not have to settle for the situation okay? You not only can, but must fight back and I'll help you with that. Me and my brothers are here 'to kick this damn son of a bitch's ass!

— Thank you, Dean. – Castiel was a little shaky, but he would be fine.

After a few minutes in silence, Castiel made to get up from the cold floor, but Dean was faster than him and not only got up first, but also helped him up.

***

Finally, Gabriel ended up ordering pizza that night and everyone looked tired, but relaxed as much as possible. Castiel preferred to keep the panic attack only between him and Dean, since he did not want to leave Gabriel worried for no reason. At least not now.

Sammy told him as best he could that he had found a camera, something Castiel still did not know before the panic attack. Dean even stared at him for some indication of another attack or outbreak, but nothing happened.

— So Cassie, did you know Sammy's a big fan? – Gabe said biting a large piece of pizza and pointing at Sam who was sitting across from him on the other side of the kitchen counter.

— Really? What is your favorite book? – Castiel blushed as he talked to Sammy about his books. It was the first time he had talked to a fan and when he learned that he had the last copy with him, he promised to sign him later. It would even be his first autograph for a fan who knew who he truly was.

— So I was the only one who wondered why the camera was facing the pool? Not in the house, but outside. Does the crazy person like to see you swim or something? Is there anything you do there that could spark his interest that we still do not know? – Dean asked with his mouth full of pizza.

Castiel was immensely flushed, how had the conversation gone from his books to that? He felt his face heat up in a huge way and before answering Dean's question, Gabe decided to take the lead and respond.

— Cassie here likes to swim "as she came to the world" at night, that is, my brother is very well blessed by Mother Nature so to speak and loves to swim naked. – Although Gabe answers this in a funny way, drawing some smiles. Everyone knew Gabriel had said it with a little anger, even if it sounded funny.

— That explains everything. – Sammy smirked and swallowed some beer.

Whoever it was, the person knew that he was swimming completely naked every night. It could only be someone who knew him or who had leaked that information.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter.


End file.
